Nanura: The Daughter of InuYasha and Kagome
by gene-kitty
Summary: Nanura finds herself in the feudal era with a father she never knew, a mother she's fighting to get away from, and a fox youkai she falls in love with. Review review! Or you shall be hacked to death with a blunt with prologue to Sequel now added.
1. Prologue

A/N; Welcome to the wild world of Nanura! The daughter if InuYasha and Kagome! Join her in amazing adventures and raunchy behavior! Okay…maybe you don't want to join her in that but you will have fun reading it! Yess…you will…and you shall review or I shall cut off your head with a large and unruly ax…

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of InuYasha but I do own Nanura so no takee no takee and all will be toastee…

                Nanura: The Daughter of InuYasha and Kagome

                                        Prologue

                                        ~*~*~*~

        A now 17-year old Kagome gave InuYasha one last kiss. She was going home for good. The jewel was complete and she wouldn't be able to return. She fought off the urge to cry as she said a painful goodbye to her beloved InuYasha.

        InuYasha looked down into Kagome's face. He wasn't going to cry he had promised himself. He loved her so much and now she was leaving his life forever. Almost like Kikyo, only he was sure this one wouldn't return as an evil demoness.

        Kagome hugged Miroku, Sango, and Shippô before giving InuYasha a sad look and jumping down the well. She landed in her own time and climbed out. She walked out of the small shrine and set her stuff down. She closed the doors to the well house and barred them. "From here on out," She vowed, "No one shall step foot into this well house, and I shall try to forget the past."

~*~*~(A couple months later)

        A slight bulge was appearing in Kagome's abdominal area. She thought back to when she had spent the night with InuYasha a couple months back. It was just before she left the past for good. She was turning 18 in 3 months. Telling her mom she was pregnant was not going to be easy, but she had to do it.

        She had wanted to forget InuYasha. Now she was having his child. "Ooh boy." She sighed. She hated when life hit her square between the eyes.

        Kagome went into the living room where her mom was sitting.

        "Hey, mom?" Kagome said, "I need to tell you something. It's important so please turn off the TV."

        Her mom turned off the TV. "Sure Kagome. What's wrong?"

        Kagome sat down and took her mother's hands. "Do you remember InuYasha?"

        "That boy from the past you were in love with?"

        "Yes. Anyways, he and I kind of…well…went to far. You could say we were…swept away by our love for each other and the prospect of never seeing each other again…"

        Her mom calmly smiled and said, "And now you're pregnant. Is that right?"

        Kagome put a hand to her belly. "Is it that obvious?"

        "Sort of…" Her mom said sweetly. "But mom's are perceptive by nature."

        "So…you aren't mad?" Kagome asked warily.

        "Not a bit. Besides you're almost 18. I'm sure you knew what you were doing and the consequences if he managed to get you pregnant."(Don't you wish all moms were this understanding?)

        "Err…yeah, I did." Kagome stood up. "Well…I'm going to go study for the finals now. I'll come down for dinner."

        "Of course dear." Her mom calmly turned the TV back on and waited until Kagome was safely upstairs before hurling the remote at the wall and bursting into tears.

A/N: So……my first chapter. How did you like it? READ AND REVIEW OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!!!!!!! Sumimasen…I got a little carried away there. I've been eating too much pocky…bye!


	2. Ch1: Nanura

A/N: Yay! The first chapter! Trust me…it'll be better and longer than the prologue.

Rachael: Isn't that the way it's suppose to be?

Gene: shut…up…

Disclaimer: I only own Nanura…she's my little slave…everyone else belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

                Nanura: The Daughter of InuYasha and Kagome

                                Chapter 1: Nanura

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        7 months later, Nanura was born. She had brown hair (A trait not seen since her great-great-grandparents) and green eyes.

        From birth on she wore a strange headband that her mother would never explain. They lived in a large house on the outskirts of Tokyo. She was about 14 now, nearly 15.

        Nanura was an ace at school. She got all A's and was in several elite honor student societies. She was everything her mother had wanted her to be.

        Nanura entered the house on Shino Row and nearly ran right into her mother as she walked into the kitchen. Kagome was zooming around packing food.

        "Uh…what are you doing?" Nanura asked as some olives whizzed past her ear and into the cooler on the counter.

        "Fixing up some food for my mom." Kagome yelled from within the depths of the refrigerator.

        "Grandma? Are we going to go see her?" Nanura asked and picked up an onion that had been launched from somewhere near the dishwasher.

        "Yes. We'll be staying at the shrine for the holiday." Christmas gave Nanura 2 weeks off from school.

        "I'm spending the holiday at that old shrine! I was supposed to go to Kanoe's house! She's holding a Christmas bash!" Nanura yelled and threw the onion back towards the dishwasher. It hit it with a splat.

        "Yes. Throwing a fit isn't going to change my mind. You're going." Kagome put some tea bags into the cooler and slammed it shut. "There! Oh, my! I made a mess! Oh, well. Go get dressed Nani, and pack enough clothing for two weeks. Don't forget your toothbrush!"

        Nanura hated the shrine. There was nothing to do and there was a guy her age that was cute, but unbearably annoying.

        She trudged up the stairs and packed all her stuff. Then she changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said 'peaches' in Japanese.

        "Ready mom!" Nanura yelled as she slid down the banister with her pack on her back. She landed neatly at the bottom.

        "Don't do that Nanura! It's dangerous!"

        "I've been doing that since I was 6! I don't get hurt." Nanura retorted.

        "Some day you will!" Her mom drug her and her bag outside. "I'll put your bag in the back. Get in and buckle up." Kagome loaded up the car and drove off.

~*~*~(Later, at the shrine)

        Nanura stepped out of the car and looked up at the big temple.

        "Wow. It looks bigger than I remember." A small shack caught her eye. She walked over to it and read the sign next to it.

        "'The Bone Eater's Well'" Nanura said aloud. "Wonder if it still has water in it." She noticed it was barred and sealed with a scroll. "Hmm…" She ran over to her mom. "Hey mom. Why is that old well house boarded up?"

        "What? OH! N-none of your business. Just…stay out. It's very rickety and dangerous. It doesn't have any water in it so you wouldn't be interested anyways." Kagome pushed the subject away. "Help me unpack the car."

        "All right…" Nanura groaned and grabbed her bag.

A/N: Yay! The next chapter will be even better! Just guess who Nanura meets up with! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! Arigatoo! Sayoonara! *Waves*

^-0: Watch out…she's had sugar…


	3. Ch2: Curiosity Killed The QuarterBreed

A/N: Second chapter here! It's just too funny! Read and review or I'll kill you all with my friend Jiji!

^-0: Nuh-uh! You will NOT use me as a murder weapon!

Gene:…damn…

Disclaimer: I only own Nanura…man this is getting repetitive…

                Nanura: The Daughter of InuYasha and Kagome

                Chapter 2: Curiosity Killed the Quarter-Breed

                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Nanura waited until everyone was asleep before pulling on her camouflage cargo pants and green tank top. She put on her hiking boots and put her hair up in a ponytail. She filled a backpack with instant ramen, soap, and shampoo. She finally slipped out of the house and snuck out to the well house. She ripped the scroll off and pried open the doors.

        Nanura stepped inside and heard the old wood creak under her feet. The lid to the well was cracked and off in a corner. An old rope ladder hung down into the well itself.

        "Weird." She said but decided to climb down to see if there was something buried in the bottom. As her feet touched the well bottom a blue mist surrounded her.

        "W-whoa! Help!" Nanura seemed to be swirling around in this strange mist.

        Suddenly she was thrown against the bottom of the well with a lot of force. She opened her eyes and looked up at a full moon. Her face itched slightly and she put it off as the strange fog she had just been in.

        "W-where's the well house? Where am I?" Nanura grabbed the vines that were growing into the well and pulled herself out. She blinked and looked around. She had no idea where she was but it must be somewhere in the country because it was all forest and open fields. She couldn't hear any cars or bicycle bells either. She decided to explore a bit.

        Nanura walked through the forest until she got tired and sat down against a nearby tree. She put a hand to her forehead to wipe away a trickle of sweat. She noticed she had left her headband back at the house.

        "Mom was always was so adamant about wearing that old thing. I hope it wasn't as important as she made it out to be." Nanura had only planned on going to Kanoe's house, not taking a trip onto a whole different Island of Japan!

        She heard snapping twigs and stood up quickly. "Is someone there?" She yelled.

        "Who in the nine hells is out in the middle of the forest this time of night?" An annoyed voice called out from the other side of the tree.

        "W-who's there?" Nanura asked in a shaking voice.

        "The keeper of this forest, girl." A tall man stepped out from behind the tree. He had piercing violet eyes and raven-black hair. He was wearing some weird red robes.

        "Uh…who are you?" Nanura asked.

        "The name's InuYasha. What on Earth are you wearing? Those are the strangest robes I've ever seen." InuYasha said.

        "It's just cargo pants and a tank top. Nothing weird about it. Makes me look like an army girl though so I love it!" She smiled at him and stuck out her hand to him. "My name's Nanura Higurashi. Pleased to meet you!" She took his hand and shook vigorously.

        InuYasha gaped at her as she shook his hand. "Hi-Higurashi?"

        "Yep! It's my mom's last name. I don't have a dad so I don't have a different last name."

        "Who's your mom?" He asked in a cracking voice.

        "Something wrong?" She asked.

        "Just…just tell me your mother's name."

        "Kagome…Kagome Higurashi"

        InuYasha nearly fainted. "A-and how old are you?"

        "Nearly 15. Just 2 more months." 

        This time he did faint.

        "InuYasha? Are…you ok?"

A/N: Yes! InuYasha realizes it's his daughter! How great is that?! Hehe…stay tuned for more fun and adventure with…Nanura: The daughter of InuYasha and Kagome

^-0: Yay! She's not gonna use me as a murder weapon!

Gene: I never said that…

^-0:…o.O


	4. Ch3: Hello Daddy

A/N: I am crazy about this story! I think this is the one story I have updated the fastest! Say hi Jiji!

^-*:…

Gene-kitty: Where's Jiji, Fifi?

^-*:…

Gene-kitty: Oh, yeah…you don't talk…I forgot…

^-*: (Sending telepathic message) Jiji is having her monthly eye exam.

Gene-kitty: SHE'S IN MY MIND!!!! AAAAHHHHH!!!

^-*: (Anime sigh)

Disclaimer: I only own Nanura…

                Nanura: The Daughter of InuYasha and Kagome

                                Chapter 3~ Hello Daddy

                                ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        InuYasha sat up and rubbed his head. "Oof." He looked up at Nanura who was bending over him to see if he was all right. She blushed and sat back.

        "Y-you okay?" Nanura asked.

        "Yeah." InuYasha looked up at the full moon. "It's a full moon tonight. We ought to get you back to the well."

        "The well? Why?"

        "It's a portal between the feudal age and your time." He explained.

        "That's stupid. I don't believe in those kinds of things." She looked up at the moon.

        "15 years. I can't believe it." InuYasha muttered.

        "Are you insulting me?" Nanura yelled at him.

        "N-no! I wouldn't do that to my own kin…" He said slyly.

        "Your own…kin?" Nanura was confused. "What are you talking about?"

        "I met your mother when she was 15. We fell in love as the years went by. When she was about 17 ½ you were…er…conceived. The only problem was she left the next day so I never knew she was pregnant. My dear Nanura…you're my daughter and I am your father (dun dun dun!!!!!)."

        "What? How's that possible? You said we were in the feudal age! That's 500 years ago! I don't believe you." Nanura yelled in disbelief.

        "Feh…it's plenty possible. Don't you know anything about reproduction?" InuYasha looked at her weird.

        "That isn't what I was talking about!" Nanura blushed and glared at him.

        "Well. If you don't want to go back to your time then I'll have to take you home." InuYasha said dejectedly.

        "You're talking about me like I'm a stray dog!" Nanura glared at him more.

        InuYasha started laughing. "Oh, the irony!"

        "Irony?"

        "You are a stray dog!" InuYasha said through guffaws.

        "Excuse me!!??" Nanura put her foot into his skull. "What did you just say?!"

        "Ow! I'm simply saying that-ow-you're a dog demon and-ow-you're lost! Ow! Get your foot off my head!" InuYasha yelled while Nanura was bashing his head in with her foot. "You sure-ow-have your mother's violent-ow-attributes. Ow! Those boots of yours sure-ow-hurt! OW! STOP IT!" InuYasha grabbed her by the ankle and flipped her backwards. He stood up and helped her up. "Well then, let's get home, shall we? I'll explain the demon thing there." He tugged on one of her dog-ears that had appeared in the full moon's light as they walked off.

A/N: Yay! I'll have the 4th chapter out later today…Yay for Nanura! She bashed in his skull! Oops! I didn't mean that! (all you InuYasha fans out there…he isn't the only one who gets his head bashed in with those hiking boots of hers…Shippô gets it too!) Read and review and then keep reading!


	5. Ch4: The Wrath of Kagome

A/N; Yay it's chapter 4!Kagome comes back and well…chaos ensues…if you like this chapter then you LOVE chapter 5! It's all full of fluff! And some not so fluffy stuff…

Disclaimer: ( I officially hate doing this every chapter now…especially since this damn story goes on forever…)

I only own Nanura…Rumiko Takahashi owns everyone else.

                        Nanura: The Daughter of InuYasha and Kagome

                        Chapter 4~ The Wrath of Kagome

                        ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        Kagome woke at about 4 am thinking something was wrong. She trudged wearily into Nanura's room and noticed she was gone. She walked over to the bed and saw the headband she had given to Nanura when she was born. It was enchanted to suppress her demon blood inherited from InuYasha.

        "NANURA!!" Kagome screamed and ran outside in her nightshirt and robe. "Where are you young lady?" Kagome noticed the well house doors were open. "Oh, no. She didn't." Kagome walked over to the well and got onto the ladder. "Guess it wouldn't hurt. She'll need me if she's there. I sure hope this old thing will still transport me through time." She climbed down and the blue mist that had surrounded Nanura surrounded Kagome. She was instantly transported.

        Kagome climbed out and looked up at the full moon. She didn't know what moon phase changed her into a demon but she hoped it wasn't the full moon.

        She looked down and noticed she was barefoot and barely clothed. "Shoot. I better find Nanura soon, before I'm found by the locals." She muttered and ran off into the forest. If InuYasha could run around barefoot then so could she. She hoped…

        She ran into a clearing where she tripped and rolled right into the side of a hut.

        Crack! @_@ Kagome was knocked unconscious from the impact of hitting the hut.

        "Did you hear that?" Came a light, male voice from inside the hut.

        "No." A female voice replied. "What did you hear?"

        "Something hitting the side of the hut." Said the man as he ran outside with his staff. "Keep Kagome inside!"

        Kagome came too in time to hear this. "What?" She said groggily, "Inside where?" The man looked at her strangely.

        "Why would I tell you the location of my daughter? You're trying to attack us! Be you a demon?"

        "N-no. No demon. Human. Kagome Higurashi. I'm searching for my daughter, Nanura. Have you seen her? She's got brown hair and green eyes."

        "Kagome Higurashi? Is that you? Sango! Come out here! Bring Kago!' He yelled.

        "Sango? Are you serious?" Sudden realization hit Kagome like a ton of bricks (That would hurt…don't ya think?). "Mir…Miroku?"

        "The one and only. My dear Kagome! You're in such a state of undress" Miroku smiled at her and she pulled her shirt down. "I'm sure Sango has an extra Kimono you could wear. I'll ask her." Sango came outside with a teenage girl in tow.

        "Yes, my love?" Sango asked.

        "Do you have anything our dear Kagome can wear?" Miroku asked.

        "Isn't what she's wearing enough?" Sango looked confused.

        "Eheh…not that Kagome. This Kagome. The one we named our daughter after." He pointed at the slightly rumpled adult Kagome.

        "Kagome!? Oh, it's so good to see you! It's been 15 years! Sure I have an extra kimono. Let's go get you dressed. Come along, Kago." Sango hugged Kagome and rushed everyone inside.

        Once Kagome was dressed, she sat in the main room with everyone else. "Does…InuYasha still live around here?"

        "Yes. In fact, he lives just down the road. About 5 huts down. He used the jewel to turn human just after you left so he looks about 33-34 years old. Just like the rest of us." Miroku said bluntly.

        "Is he home right now?" Kagome wrung her hands.

        "He went out earlier but he should be home by now. I'll take you to his hut and leave you there to 'discuss' whatever you need to." Miroku volunteered.

        Kagome stood up quickly. "Good! Let's go! We're wasting precious time!" She grabbed Miroku and dragged him out of the house. Sango and Kago looked at each other and sweat dropped.

        Miroku walked Kagome to InuYasha's hut. A fire was lit inside and she could hear voices,

        "Thanks Miroku. I'll be okay on my own. Sounds like he has company. Female company." Suddenly she grabbed his arm. "He…doesn't have a wife or kids does he?"

        "No. He's as single as ever. Doesn't even look twice at the village girls. There's something wrong with him. I have to go now. Bye." With that he walked off towards his own hut.

        'Typical Miroku' Kagome thought. She stood in front of the door and knocked. "InuYasha? You in there?" She called.

        "Sango? Is that you? Now…isn't a good time. Could you come back later?" InuYasha called back.

        Tears flooded Kagome's eyes. "F-fine. I'll leave. I was just looking for my daughter."

        "Is Kagome missing!?" InuYasha opened the door, expecting to see Sango. Instead he saw the face that had haunted him for 15 years.

        He looked handsome. "I-Inu…Yasha…"

        "Kagome."

        "InuYasha!" She threw herself into his arms. He turned her face up to his and kissed her with all the passion he had pent up over the last 15 years. Kagome was brought to her knees. InuYasha followed.

        "I REALLY don't want to see this you guys." Said an annoyed voice in the corner.

        Kagome broke away from him. "Huhn?" She looked over InuYasha's shoulder at Nanura in her demon form. She was the spitting image of her father when he was a demon. "Nanura! You are grounded young lady! I told you to stay out of the well house! Ugh! AND I told you to get rid of those clothes."

        "Go easy on the girl. She's been through a lot." InuYasha pleaded.

        "That headband I always wore. It was to keep me from going demon, wasn't it?" Nanura asked lightly.

        "Yes. It suppressed your demon blood so that you could lead a semi-normal life. I never meant to be so harsh. I was just worried about you. Wake up at 4am to find your daughter gone and see how you react. I nearly blew up the downstairs are in my rage. It was actually kind of funny!" Kagome started laughing, so did InuYasha. Nanura just sat silently, glaring at her mom.

        "What's wrong, Nani?" Kagome asked after she stopped laughing. "You look mad."

        "You've always gotten mad at me. You seem to love yelling at me and pushing me too far. It's just too much. You expect too much from me. I'm not the perfect daughter you always thought me to be. That's why I ran off. You're always forcing me to do things I don't like, too join clubs I don't like. Those stuck-up kids in the honor societies are rude and obnoxious! I hate them all. My friends are the kids who are worse off. The bikers and the punks." Nanura said with a shaking voice.

        "Oh, my poor daughter!" Kagome rushed over and threw her arms around Nanura. "I'm so sorry! I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted you to do good in school since I hadn't. All my adventuring had left little or no time for school. You've probably hated me for so long!" Kagome started crying and InuYasha put a hand on her shoulder.

        "No, she doesn't. She never rebelled against you did she?" He said calmly.

        "No." Kagome whispered.

        "Then she loved you so much that she didn't want to hurt you by rebelling. No matter how much damage it did to her emotionally and mentally."

        "D-damage? Oh, I'm so sorry my little Nanura! Can you ever forgive me? I'm afraid I lost my adventurous side when I left the past. This reunion with my love, your father, has given it back, I hope." She turned to InuYasha. "You turned human I see."

        "Yes. I was…torn apart when you left. I turned human so that if you ever came back I would be your age. Now I'm 34." InuYasha explained. "Sort of."

        "That's so romantic!" Nanura squealed.

        Kagome and InuYasha laughed. "Hey, InuYasha…is Shippô still around?"

        "Oh, yeah. He's looks about 17 now. Cute little guy. Very independent though. Lives with me. He should be home by now." InuYasha rattled off.

        Just then, the door flew open and Shippô walked in. He was tall and slender. One of his fox ears twitched slightly as he gazed at Nanura. He had long, bushy, blonde hair and an equally long, bushy, and blonde tail. He was wearing a strange sort of blue and green gi. (Those things the young Shippô wears on the show?)

        "You look like you've never changed your clothes since I left, Shippô." Kagome laughed.

        "Hey! Stop insulting me! Just who are you anyways?" Shippô puffed out his chest. "And who, pray tell, is that fascinating creature?" Shippô pointed at Nanura. She blushed.

        "Too much time in Miroku's company." Whispered InuYasha. Kagome chuckled.

        "I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my daughter, Nanura Higurashi." Kagome said formally.

        "Ka-Kagome? Is it really you? Oh! I've missed you!" Shippô hugged Kagome. "I've always thought of you as a mom to me and, boy, did I miss you!"

        "She just happens to be my real mom, Shippô. Pleased to meet you. As my mom said, my name is Nanura." She shook his hand fiercely.

        "Energetic little lass." Shippô commented. For this, he got a hiking book embedded in his skull.

        "I'm no 'little lass'! I'm nearly 15 and very independent too, thank you!" Nanura yelled as she was pounded his brain to a pulp.

        "Ow! No need for violence! I hear you. I happen to be nearly 18 myself. A mere 3 years difference." He smiled at her. She put her foot down and blushed again. He was so cute!

        "Eheh…well…yeah…" She scratched her head and tried not to look so flustered.

        Sudden realization hit Shippô. " You look exactly like InuYasha used to when he was a demon! Are you two related?"

        "He's my dad!" Nanura said with pride.

        Shippô's mouth dropped open. "I'll leave you two teenagers alone to talk. Kagome, can I talk to you outside?" InuYasha said.

        "Sure." Kagome followed him outside.

        Nanura looked at Shippô. "You hungry?"

        "Yeah." He said, "You have food?"

        "Yeah." She pulled out a package of instant ramen. "It's just ramen though."

        "RAMEN!" Shippô screamed, "I LOVE RAMEN!!"

        InuYasha's nose twitched. He heard the word ramen. His mouth started watering. He wanted to run to the ramen but what he had to say to Kagome was more important. The ramen would have to wait.

^-0 Don't you just love cliffhangers? What on earth could InuYasha need to tell Kagome? (Folds arms and pouts) And I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews…I'm a very picky person.

^-0: I suggest reviewing…or she might just use me as a murder weapon.

Gene: Come here Jiji…

^-0: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

All reviews welcome as long as you review! (I would prefer nice ones though ^_^)


	6. Ch5: The Proposal

A/N: Yay! I'm back and kicking hard! I'm sorry I left all you guys in a horrible cliffhanger but my computer died and then I went to California and my dad built a computer for me...it's finally up and working...YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Nanura...she's my little pet!  
  
Nanura: The Daughter of InuYasha and Kagome  
  
Ch.5: The Proposal  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
InuYasha had walked Kagome off to a small glen that was lit by the full moon. Everything sparkled.  
  
'It's perfect!' Thought InuYasha, 'No way she'll refuse me!' He guided her down to a rock and sat her down on it. It was covered in a thick moss so it was relatively comfortable.  
  
InuYasha waws going to propose. Kagoem had told him everything. The guy went down on one knee, asked the girl to marry him, and-when she said yes-slipped an engagement ring on the ring finger of her left hand.  
  
He went down on one knee and took her hands. Kagome started shaking. "Kagome...will you marry me?" He asked sweetly.  
  
She hadn't expected this! "Y-ye-yes...I-I will!" She choked out.  
  
"Sorry, I don't have a ring but I can get you one...if you want..." InuYasha blushed and looked into her eyes.  
  
They were shimmering. "I-It's okay. I d-don't mind." Kagome sniffed and threw herself against InuYasha. "God, I've wanted you to say that for so long!"  
  
"I've wanted to say that for so long." He said softly into her sweet black hair. "I just didn't expect you to say yes."  
  
"I've suffered for 15 long years. I wanted to see you and be held be you for so long that I almost didn't survive! I'm glad I did! Look at all the good things that have happened since Nanura went down that damned well." Kagome chuckled. "Let's get back to Nanura and tell her the good news."  
  
"And eat some of that Ramen!" InuYasha licked his lips in anticipation.  
  
"Are you still ramen crazy?" Kagoem asked.  
  
"Yep! Let's go!" He grabbed her hand and ran off in the direction of the hut.  
  
~*~*~(back at the hut)  
  
Nanura had finished making the ramen and Shippo was eating noisily on the other side of the fire.  
  
"Goodness, you sure can pack away that ramen." Nanura pointed out.  
  
"We're packing up already?" Shippo asked, cunfused.  
  
"Eheh? No, no. I-It's just an expression. It means you eat alot." She explained, shaking her head in disbelief.  
  
"???Uh...oh! I get it. Kagome used to use alot of 'expressions' from her time. They confused the heck out of InuYasha." Shippo laughed and his ear twitched. "He's coming. So's your mom."  
  
"Huhn?" Nanura was now confused. Seconds later, InuYasha burst into the hut with a panting Kagome right behind him. She had the silliest grin on her face and he was just staring hungrily at the ramen in Nanura's hands. "What just happened?" Nanura asked softly.  
  
"Uh...well...your...erm...father...just asked me to marry him!" Kagome yelled happily.  
  
"He WHAT???!!!" Shippo dropped his empty ramen bowl.  
  
"I asked her to marry me ya nitwhit!" InuYasha snapped at Shippo.  
  
Kagome look affectionately over at Nanura and noticed she was just sitting there, nonchalantly eating her ramen. "Nani? Aren't you happy that I'm engaged? To your father?"  
  
"You said yes!? Oh, that's wonderful!" Nanura smiled and returned to her ramen.  
  
"Teenagers." Kagome huffed, frustrated.  
  
"Hey!" Shippo and Nanura said in unison. They looked at each other and smiled. Kagome burst into laughter.  
  
"What's so funny?" Nanura growled.  
  
"Well. You two seem so in tune with each other. It's really rather amusing!" Kagome said with a smirk. "Any ramen left?"  
  
"Yeah..here." Nanura handed a bowl to both Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
"RAMEN!!" InuYasha yelled and slurped it down in one gulp. His face turned red and he started bouncing around the room. "HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Everyone laughed and Nanura took the distraction to slip silently out of the hut. She crept along empty streets towards a small glade just outside the town.  
  
Shippo noticed her leaving and decided to follow her. He followed her stealthfully me all the way to the small glade just outside the town. There was a hot spring there and Nanura stopped. Shippo hid behind a bush, watching her every move.  
  
Nanura took her boots and socks off and stuck her feet in the water. She sighed.  
  
Shippo felt a srange heat rising in him. The same heat that was now rising in InuYasha now that he was alone in the hut with Kagome.  
  
"So," InuYasha started, "I guess you want us to live in your time."  
  
"You'll adjust. It's fun there!" Kagome said while putting some wood on the dying fire.  
  
"Okay." InuYasha watched Kagome in that little kimono, leaning over the fire. He groaned.  
  
"What's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked worriedly and rushed over to him.  
  
"Being away from you for 15 years. That's what." He replied in a husky voice. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her. Choas ensued in the hut.  
  
A/N: Yay! Chapter 6 will be out soon and everyone will be happy. Only...I'm not putting chapter 6 out until I get at least 20 reviews so review if you know what's good for your sanity... 


	7. Ch6: Shippo in Love

A/N: O.o...I ate ramen for lunch AND dinner...o.O  
  
Rachel: And now she's trying to type while eating that ramen...  
  
Gene-kitti: Did I ask your opinion?  
  
Rachel: Just do the disclaimer and start the damn chapter...  
  
Gene-kitty: fine...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the charactters of InuYasha...I only own Nanura.  
  
Nanura:The Daughter of InuYasha and Kagome  
  
Ch.6: Shippo in Love  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo watched Nanura roll her pants up to her knees. He gulped to keep himself from making any sound. He nearly fell over.  
  
"What a great place!" Nanura exclaimed. She looked around her then took off her pants and shirt. She layed tham down on the grass and slid into the hot spring. Her body relaxed and she let out a sigh of sheer contentment. Shippo fell over. He hit his head on a rock and leapt up howling and shouting in pain, forgetting for a few seconds that he was suppose to be hiding.  
  
He stopped hopping around and looked over at the startled Nanura. "I-I can explain?" He said sheepishly while rubbing the spot where he had hit his head. A hiking boot hit him right between the eyes. "You've got good aim." He squeaked before falling over unconscious.  
  
"Shippo? Uh-oh. I hit him too hard." Nanura crawled out of the spring over to him. She kneeled beside him and leaned her head to his chest to see if he was breathing. "He's still breathing. That's good. I'll wait until he wakes up before causing more physical damage to the perverted snoop." She pulled her hair tie out of her hair and walked over to the spring. She kneeled beside it and put her hair into the water, rinsing it of all the dirt and grime from the day. Her hands mover over her ears, her DOG ears.  
  
"This is beyond weird." She told her reflection in the water. "I look like a cross between a dog and a normal human girl. I really need to get back to my own time and get my headband back."  
  
Shippo moved slightly and groaned. Forgetting she was only wearing under wear (remember, it's white and wet...heh heh), Nanura rushed over to him and leaned over him. Her wet hair dripped onto his face and her slowly opened his eyes. He stared up at two well-formed breasts and closed his eyes again. His head slumped to one side.  
  
"Oh, dear! He's unconscious again!" She brushed the hair out of his face. Shippo's hand slowly went to her side and pulled her down on top of him.  
  
"I'm not unconscious, I'm just enjoying the moment. Sorry to decieve you. I didn't see any way out of more pain." Shippo looked into her eyes.  
  
"Why'd you follow me?" Nanura said breathlessly.  
  
"Why? Because I'm intrigued by you, that's why. Don't ask stupid questions." He replied huskily.  
  
"I don't ask stupid ques-" Nanura was cut off by Shippo pulling her head down and kissing her deeply. Chaos ALSO ensued at the hot spring. (yeah...I know she's only 14. So what?)  
  
~*~*~(after a few hours)  
  
Kagome was sitting by the fire brushing her hair. InuYasha was asleep on the floor with his kimono lying on top of him. She looked over at him and smiled. She set her brush down and put yet another log on the fire. InuYasha rolled over and snorted. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. He looked so peaceful.  
  
"You're so beautiful." InuYasha muttered without opening his eyes.  
  
"You didn't even look at me." Kagome retorted with a laugh.  
  
"I didn't NEED to. I know you're beautiful." This time he did open his eyes.  
  
Kagome giggled and smiled at him. "My boyfriend will be crushed when I break up with him."  
  
"YOU have a boyfriend? Kagome Higurashi has a boyfriend? I'm amazed." InuYasha said lightly.  
  
"Jerk," She said, laughingly, "What makes you think that I was completely undesirable by anyone other than egotistical idiots?"  
  
"Hey!" InuYasha puffed out his chest.  
  
"Joke! I love you and you aren't an idiot. A little egotistical maybe, but not an idiot." She smiled and wrapped her kimono around her and tied it. "I suggest you get dressed."  
  
"Okay..." He grabbed his own kimono and tied it around himself.  
  
"Where on EARTH did Shippo and Nanura run off to?"Kagome asked, slightly annoyed by the absence of the two teenagers.  
  
"You never know with teenagers." InuYasha said while brushing his own hair. "So...about this boyfriend..." He started.  
  
"I had gone for 15 years without looking at another male in any other way besides friendship. I decided I needed to get over you and move on. He's an American and speaks Japanese very well. he's real sweet and treats Nanura nicely." Kagome explained.  
  
"Is his name Stan?" He asked.  
  
"No...it's Joe. You remember my story about the exchange student, Stan?" Kagome found some bread and started eating it.  
  
"Yeah...real well. 'I caught him reading an adult magazine during math class!'" InuYasha imitated kagome.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny." She replied flatly  
  
"It was!"  
  
At that moment Nanura strolled in with Shippo a few paces behind her. They looked relatively normal but Kagome could tell that something had happened.  
  
"What happened." Kagome asked dryly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Nanura said tersely. She took the brush from InuYasha and applied it to her own hair.  
  
"Yes, you do." Kagome replied sweetly. "Now tell me."  
  
"We hit it off! That's all. I swear!" Nanura retorted.  
  
"Yeah! We hit it off!" Shippo repeated.  
  
"You mean the same way you hit it off with Michiru two huts down?" InuYasha prodded.  
  
Shippo blushed a very unmanly color of red. "That was low and uncalled for."  
  
"But was it accurate?" InuYasha prodded even further.  
  
All Shippo did was blush more. "We talked alot."  
  
"Notice the lack of the words 'All we did was...'" InuYasha noted.  
  
"Shut up, dad!"  
  
"You called me dad! How wonderful!" InuYasha changed the subject in order to save himself from another skullbashing from her boots.  
  
Kagome laughed. "Okay, we won't pry any further. We'll let you keep this one little secret."  
  
InuYasha's face fell. "Aw, do we have to?" he whined. She laughed even harder. Soon everyone was giggling.  
  
Kagome and Nanura went into the bedroom and closed the door. Shippo stretched out on the floor and closed his eyes.  
  
"You did...didn't you..." InuYasha commented wisely.  
  
"Did what?" Shippo asked opening one eye.  
  
"What you did to Michiru."  
  
Shippo didn't reply.  
  
"Didn't you!?" InuYasha pushed even further. Once, again...no reply. "Just answer me, damn it!" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"Don't get your hair in a knot...yeah...I did...but...nah, you wouldn't understand." Shippo finally said.  
  
"You can't tell me that a virginal 14 year old girl pushed herself on you!" InuYasha yelled again.  
  
"That's not it! She was in her stupid frilly underwear and was wet with hot water! She was leaning over me and don't tell me you wouldn't have done the same thing if it had been you and Kagome!" Shippo yelled at him. "And I didn't force myself on her! She went willingly!"  
  
InuYasha was stunned into silence. Shippo was right. He would have done the same thing if it had been him and Kagome. Hell, he HAD done that same thing with Kagome. That's how the whole Nanura thing came about. "Do you want to be with her? Do you feel something special when you're around her? Do you feel a strong pull between you two? Do you know for certain that this isn't one of your passing flirts? God help me if this is one of your passing flirts because I will personaly rip your throat out right now if my daughter is one of your passing fancies."  
  
Shippo just looked at him in amazement. He had expected so much more of a whip-lashing then this. "You...aren't mad?" He asked incredulously.  
  
"Hell yeah I'm mad! What you did to my daughter is almost unforgivable. Almost. I will forgive you if you promise to never lay another finger on any other woman." InuYasha loomed over him like a dark cloud.  
  
"Okay. But, what if she doesn't want me?" Shippo asked, a bit afraid of rejection.  
  
"You'll live on alone." InuYasha simply stated and shrugged. "Do you want to be able to live with her?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"No. No guessing. Yo have to be completely sure about this."  
  
"Wow. I've never seen you this serious before."  
  
"I've never had a daughter to look after before." InuYasha stuck his hand in a hole next to the door. He pulled out something that looked like the shikon jewel with a little tiny chunk taken out of it. "You can use this to become Human. She will live a human life span even though demon blood runs through her veins. Quater-breeds are known for that."  
  
Shippo looked at the jewel. "The Shikon Jewel. You kept it. You've been putting it back together over these years! Why?"  
  
"Well...I was planning on returning to my half-demon self after I had collected all the shards. Eheh...don't tell Kagome." InuYasha looked guilty.  
  
"Okay...I won't" Shippo patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"Too late." Kagome said from the doorway. She was leaning against it and you could see a crying Nanura inside. She was in her PJs. "So. We'll head out in the morning. I'll sleep out here with InuYasha. You go comfort your poor girlfriend, Shippo." Kagome ordered.  
  
"O-okay." Shippo stuttered and went into the bedroom. He closed the door and sat down by Nanura. "I'm sorry, Nanura. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." He choked back tears. He hadn't wanted to hurt her and now he had made her cry.  
  
"It's okay Shippo! I'm all right now. Please don't cry. You're going to make me start up all over again." Nanura smiled at him.  
  
"It's not okay. I should never have let it go so far." Shippo avoided her eyes. She patted the mattress next to her. He laid down next to her. "You sure you want me here? After what I did?" he asked.  
  
Nanura settled herself against shippo and he wrapped his arms around her. They quickly fell asleep and so did InuYasha and Kagome in relatively the same manner.  
  
A/N: Yay! Don't kill the author! I know what some of you are thinking but don't try anything! I have my loyal Jiji to protect me!  
  
^-0: *runs off*  
  
gene-kitty: *sniff* She doesn't love me...*sniff*  
  
anyways...here are some dedications I must make to ppl who have been following the story religiously since I started it:  
  
leer45   
  
Lady Yami  
  
Ravage Blue  
  
Yurikkuna  
  
Yay for the reviews! Review more plz! ^-^ Mesa so happy! Next chappie will be out as soon as I can find the time to type it. I'm really busy with all my other stories. -.- sigh...I'll get it done soon though... 


	8. Ch7: Uh Oh!

A/N: Um...It's 2:30 am right now...It'll be at least 3:00 in the mornin by the time im done typin...plus I gotta work int he mornin.......I shouldn't be up doing this but...MY FANS ARE MY LIFE! And I don't want to disappoint them by not updating in two weeks...^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I no own the characters...well...except for Nanura...She's all mine! ^-^  
  
Nanura:The Daughter of InuYasha and Kagome  
  
Ch.7: Uh Oh!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was the first to wake up. She was very excited about starting the quest for the jewel shards again. She poked InuYasha and one eye slid open. He looked at her quizically.  
  
"What in the nine hells are you waking me up up so fuckin early in the mornin for?" He moaned groggily.  
  
"Good morning to you too InuYasha. We are going to start our journey today so I sugest getting your lazy ass up and ready to go. About how many more sharsd do you think we'll need?" Kagome poked him again and both eyes came open this time.  
  
"'bout 10..." He grunted sleepily. "Can I get some more sleep now?"  
  
"No." She stood up and walked into the bedroom. "Up and at 'em! Let's...go?" She was looking at an empty bedroom and an open window. She walked over and looked outside. There were footprints leading into the woods.  
  
Kagome turned around and her foot landed on a piece of crumpled paper. She picked it up and read it. It was scrawled very fast and unevenly.  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
Sorry to run out on you like this, but Shippo is afraid you and Dad will get hurt if you come with us. I don't want anything happening to you guys. We are both very capable people. The kitsune and the Hanyou...don't worry about us and don't try to follow us. We will retuen when we have all of the little...shard...thingies you were talking about.  
  
Love,  
  
Nanura  
  
InuYasha heard a scream of rage emitt from the bedroom followed by heartfelt weeping. He rushed into the bedroom, half expecting to see Shippo and Nanura entwined in each other's arms comitting some sinful act the monk would even be in shock to hear about.  
  
Kagome turned to face him and shoved the letter into his hands. He read it and then calmly said, "Yep...she's our daughter allright."  
  
A/N: I know it was short...but...It's 3 o'clock in the morning...what do you expect? The next chapter will be much longer...I'll write it in the afternoon when I've had plenty of sleep and enough tea to keep me slightly buzzed and on edge..o.O Aren't I weird? 40 reviews before I continue so...R&R if you know what's good for your sanity and my coffeemaker...(Hey, a girl's gotta stay awake this late somehow!) Besides...this sets the stage for more intersting crap...I'll update as soon as possible...night... 


	9. Ch8: The Hole in The Wall

A/N: Please don't kill me people...My comp died...and I couldn't update this story...and then when it did start workin I realized that I had abused my other stories even more than this one and then theres high school to deal with and cheating ex-boyfriends who go off and screw some freshman chick and then run off to oklahoma and more boyfriends who can't figure out how to pick up a damn phone and call your number just to say hi every couple of weeks and....I think I'll shut up now...-.-'  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha characters, only Nanura...she does my homework....^___^  
  
Nanura:The Daughter of InuYasha and Kagome  
  
Ch.8 ~ The Hole in The Wall  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shippo and Nanura ran hand in hand as fast as they could. When they finally stopped to catch their breath, they were a couple miles away from the hut.  
  
"I didn't know I could run like that!" Panted Nanura.  
  
"You're a demon. We run fast naturally." Shippo explained.  
  
"You think my mom'll come after me?" Nanura shot him a frightened look. Pissing off her mom was a scary buisness.  
  
"Most likely. But it's your dad I would worry about." Shippo added with a slight shrug.  
  
"Oh no..." She moaned and plopped down on a rock.  
  
"It's all right! They'll never catch up with us." He rummaged through her bag for some chips he saw earlier.  
  
"Don't be so sure. Determined mothers are a force to be reckoned with." She warned him.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I don't remember my mother."  
  
"Oh."  
  
There was a sudden whooshing noise and a large cat-looking creature landed next to them. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome(sango and Miroku's kid...-.-') got off.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Nanura exclaimed.  
  
"Whoah...I forgot about Kirara. Sorry Nani..." Shippo apologized in a sweet voice and gave her a you-can't-kill-me-cuz-I'm-so-damn-cute-and-adorable look. Nanura shot him a contemtuous glare.  
  
"You forgot. You forgot they had a giant flying cat. Oh my god. I can't believe it!" Nanura threw her arms up in the air in surrender. "I just CAN'T believe it!"  
  
With a pop the giant flying cat turned into the little mewing kitten it normally was. "Meet Kirara, Nanura. Our little life saver." Kagome leered. "I'm glad to see you're okay."  
  
Nanura was jut bout to open her mouth and yell at her mother when Shippo abruptly picked her up, tossed her over his shoulder and disappeared into the forest. He ran for the rest of the day at top speed.  
  
When he finally started to slow down, Nanura commented on his amazing speed and stamina. He chuckled and set her down. "Yeah....I run pretty fast. Kirara can only transform once a day so don't worry. Besides, I run faster than she flies." Shippo smirked at her.  
  
A little fox peeked its head through the bushes and looked at Shippo with a kind of awed reverence. Nanura squealed in delight. "Oh, how adorable! What a cute little fox! And what a pretty gem on its forehead!"  
  
Shippo studied the little fox's head but saw nothing. The fox let out a happy little noise under all that attention. "I see no gem. Where did you say it is?"  
  
"Right here." Nanura said and pointed to the gem in its forehead. As her finger touched it the little fox started writhing and squealing in pain and soon the little gem lay,shining in her hand and a small wound was on the fox's forehead. It ran off into the forest, scrubbing at its forehead and wimpering.  
  
Nanura stared at the sparkling gem. "What is this?" Nanura squinted her eyes at it.  
  
"That, my dear, is a fragment of the sacred shikon jewel. It seems you have the ability to sense and see them. Just like your mother." Shippo gave her a smile of pure joy. "This will make finding them alot easier now!"  
  
"Whoah. This is way beyond cool." She closed her hand around it and put it safely into her backpack. "So. How do we get the rest?"  
  
"Uh...we just travel around until we find the rest. That's what we used to do...but then...back then we were hot on the trail of Naraku and had a path to follow. We don;t really have one." Shippo rubbed his head.  
  
"Okay...that's it then. Let's hit the road my sweet!" She leaped for joy and hit her head on the tree branch right above her. She fell back down with a thud. "ow..."  
  
"Careful." He chuckled. "There's trees around here ya know. It is a forest." He helped her up and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You're so innocent you make me feel guilty..." He smiled at her.  
  
She grinned devilishly at him. "Im not that innocent." She giggled and jumped up into the tree, landing on a branch and laying beack on it. "Come and get me!" She teased and stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"I'll bite that tongue off." Shippo joked as he landed next to her. She pulled her tongue back in her mouth and kept her mouth tightly shut. "Uhn uh!" He wagged a finger in front of her face and put his lips to hers. She kept her mouth shut to keep out his tongue and keep in her sanity. She strained against the urge to open her mouthand let bygones be bygones.His mouth left hers. She let out a light sigh and then sucked it back in when his mouth then came in contact with her neck.  
  
'It's happening again!' Thoought Nanura, 'I'll never be able to stop it!' She melted and felt herself start sliding off the treelimb. Shippo clasped her to him and lept down to the ground. His mouth traveled farther down as he laid her on the soft grass. He raised his head and looked into her glistnening eyes.  
  
"Shippo..." She whispered, her voice barely audible.  
  
"Oh, my love." He replied huskily and joined his mouth with hers. They continued much in this fashion for the next half hour.  
  
A crackling nearby jerked the amourous couple out of their little world of passion.  
  
"What was that?" Whispered Nanura with fear in her voice. Her mom would kill her if she found her in this position.  
  
"Pull your clothes back up and grab the supplies. We need to get out of here as soon as possible." Shippo ordered calmly as he struggled into his own shirt.  
  
"Time got away from us again, Shippo." Nanura commented.  
  
"Always does when we get lost in our passions." He said with a smirk and elaborate hand gesture. They smiled at each other then took off running. They kept up this pace for the rest of the day. When night fell they slowed to a breathless stop in a small village.  
  
Shippo led them to a small inn. "We'll rest here for the night. It's okay, we may be demons but I know this innkeeper. He will let us stay." He answered the question that had been on the tip of her tongue since they had arrived.  
  
"Oh...okay." Nanura agreed and walked into the Inn with Shippo.  
  
Konnichi wa, Shippo-san! Hisashiburi da na! Dochirahe?" The old Innkeeper smiled warmly at Shippo and Nanura.(He speaks in Japanese for elderly effects...I'll add a dictionary at the bottom of the page...)  
  
"Konnichi wa, Yukino-san. I'm doing great. This is my friend Nanura." Shippo pushed her in front of him. "May we rent a room here for the night? Just one....we'll sleep in the same room."  
  
"Hai! Hajimemashite, Nanura." He bowed politely to Nanura and showed them to their room. After they were settled, Mr.Yukino said goodnight to them and left.  
  
Shippo took the bag of supplies from Nanura. "You look worn out. We ought to get some sleep." He said lightly.  
  
Nanura was staring up at the full moon. She would turn human tomorrow morning. A hand went up to her hanyou ears. Shippo came over and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"What's on your mind?" He asked sweetly.  
  
"I turn human tomorrow..." She replied quietly.  
  
"Really? Well, don't worry about it. We'll overcome every little obstacle together."  
  
"I can't help but worry, Shippo." She turned towards him and ran a hand along his cheek. "A lousy human would just get in your way and only hinder our goal." Tears flooded her eyes and shippo grabbed her arms lightly.  
  
"Nani...You're not a lousy hanyou. So what makes you think you'd be a lousy human. You should be better as a human since you've been human more than you've been hanyou. And you'll always be the girl I've fallen in love with." He said as he looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, too." She sighed as she dried her eyes and looked up into his. He pulled her closer and bent his head down. Their lips met and his hand settled itself in the small of her back to hold her up. The other went up to her breasts. He was almost immmediatly aroused.  
  
Shippo's mouth moved feverishly against Nanura's. His hands roamed freely and hers locked aorund his neck. She let out a low murmer of happiness nad he pulled her over to the bed. He laid her down gently and settled a knee in between her legs. His hand moved down.  
  
~*~*~(The next morning....come on...gotta keep it pg-13 people!)  
  
Shippo rolled over and looked at the sleeping Nanura. She gave a snort of sleepiness and flipped over. Her hand landed right on Shippo's nose...hard." He gave a pained gurling noise and his eeys went all swirly. (@_@)  
  
Nanura rubbed her eyes and looked over at the swirly-eyed Shippo. He had a small trail of blood coming out of his nose, "Shippo?" She asked groggily, "Are you allright?"  
  
Shippo blinked his eyes and they went back to normal. "Gahr." He announced.  
  
"Gahr? Are you okay?" Nanura quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"My nose! You nearly broke my nose!" He cried emotionally.  
  
"Nah. There'd be more blood if I actually broke it." She said with a wave of her hand as iff he was crying over nothing (Have you ever had your nose hit really hard? It hurts! .).  
  
"Really...?" He remarked coldly.  
  
"I don't even remember hitting you. You sure it was me?"  
  
"You were asleep."  
  
"Oh...eheh....sorry then." She blushed and pulled her hairbrush out of her backpack. The dawn slowly broke and light started streaming into the room. As it hit Nanura, her eyes went green, her hair went chesnut brown, and her dog-like features were replaced with normal human ones. Her fangs, claws, and ears were normal. She faced Shippo with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Na-Nanura?" He gasped lighlty as he stared at her. She looked even more beautiful, if that was even possible, and looked completely different. Nanura took the gasp and staring the wrong way.  
  
"You don't like the way I look." She remarked quietly with a little sigh that broke his heart. A tear fell from her eye and she turned from him.  
  
Shippo pulled her back around to face him and looked her over completely. "No. I love the way you look. You're absolutely gorgeous! I love you with all my heart. And I'm slightly hurt that you thought I wouldn't like you as a human." He gave a pitiful look.  
  
"R-really?" She asked as more tears spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"Yes. Really. Now let's go. We have to get back on the road soon. No time to dally." He smiled and tossed her clothes to her after he pulled on a pair of his own pants.  
  
Suddenly, a golden staff ripped quite a large hole in the wall. Nanura clutched the blankets around her nude body.  
  
A/N: Booyah! I finaly finished typing the chapter! Yeehaw! It took me one hour intervals on random days for about 2 months in order to just type this chapter. I guess it's cuz I have so much to do...o.O Tooo...much....school....x_x  
  
R&R PLZ! 


	10. Ch9: We're Leaving!

A/N: Okay....Onto chapter 10....How awesome is this? I've finally fized all my relationship problems and have gotten my comp back. Yay for Gene! Everybody loves her now! ^_^ *dances about happily*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha characters...but I do own Nanura....and Kagome (Miroku and Sango's daughter...I usually call her Kago...)...It has occured to me that I have been neglecting to mention that I also own her...well...no longer! MWahahaha....ha  
  
Nanura: The Daughter of InuYasha and Kagome  
  
Chapter 9 ~ We're Leaving!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nanura screamed as Miroku came crashing through. Shippo was sitting on the edge of the bed with only his pants on. Nanura, however, was free of all clothing. It was currently shoved under the covers. She darted under the covers and began pulling on random peices of clothing, praying that she got it right.  
  
Kagome burst into the room right behind Miroku. She looked at the wide-eyed Shippo to the heap that was Nanura, under the blanket. Since Shippo was half-clothed, she didn't think that they had gone at it again. Boy, was she wrong. At that moment, Nanura tumbled off the bed and out from under the covers. Her shirt was on backwards and her pants were still tangled in the blankets (Her underwear is on ya pervs).  
  
Miroku clamly siezed his recently appeared daughter by the elbow and led her back outside, motioning for Sango to follow. InuYasha was still outside. Nanura grabbed for her pants, slipped them on quickly, and readjusted her shirt.  
  
"How the Hell did you catch up with us?!" Nanura blurted out.  
  
Kagome quirked an eyebrow. "Did you forget about Kirara?" The little cat strutted out into the room and let out a little "mew".  
  
Nanura turned to Shippo and glared daggers of ice at him. "She can only transform once a day? You run faster than she flies? Did you just happen to forget again!? You said it would be safe to stay here! I told you not to underestimate determined mothers! I told you! Argh!" Nanura yelled in consternation and trew up her arms in mock defeat. "Okay, Mom. You get to drag us out by our ears and lecture us on how we should learn to restrain our bodily urges and listen to you at all times! Go ahead and educate Shippo on our laws in the present day world. Tell him all about statutory rape! Tell him I'm considered a minor and he's considered an adult and that sex between the tow isn't allowed even if the minor consents! Forbid us from ever seeing each other again! Ruin our lives for all I care!" Nanura rambled on. Despite her anger, Kagome couldn't help but laugh her ass off. "What, pray tell, is so damn funny!?"  
  
"You lectured yourself!" Kagome snorted. "And don't use that language around me while you still are a minor!" Kagome shook her finger at Nanura. Shippo laughed a bit too and Nanura just glared.  
  
"Grr." She growled and plopped down on the floor.  
  
Kagome walked over to her and sat there next to her. "Listen, Nani...(Who cares if it's Japanese for 'what'....I sure don't, and neither does she...) I may have been a little harsh, but you are just 15. The things you two have been engaging in is strictly adult. Emhasis on adult, dear."  
  
Shippo knelt in front of them. "I take the blame for everything. Kagome, don't punish Nani. Please."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "I'm sorry, Shippo. I can't risk her doing this again. She's still in High School and has her life to plan and prepare for before she should even get involved this way again. We're leaving." She stood slowly, bringing Nanura to her feet in the process. Shippo shot up as well.  
  
"Leaving!?" Te two teenagers yelled simultaneously.  
  
"Yes. InuYasha, Nanura, and I are going back to our own time. You're better off finding a nice demoness and procreating with her. You'll most likely never see each other again. You need to for get each other and move on with your lives. We're going...now!" Kagome pulled Nanura, kicking and screaming, from the room and out to where everyone else was standing with Kirara. She thrust Nanura into InuYasha's arms and hopped onto Kirara's back.  
  
"What about Shippo?" Sango finally asked as orders were given to take off. They looked down and saw him come running out, yelling and crying. "We can't just leave him, can we?"  
  
"We can and we will." Kagome declared with chilly finality. "Take us to the Bone Eater's Well, Kirara." The companions rode in silence and when they finally disembarked at the well, it was already dark. They said their goodbyes and Nanura spent the whole time with her head bowed and silently crying, ignoring everyone. The threesome jumped down the well and into their own time.  
  
"Something tells me they made a mistake..." Miroku muttered after they were back on the road to their own home.  
  
"Perhaps they did, daddy. Perhaps they did." Kago agreed quietly and walked slowly off with her mom and dad towards their home.  
  
A/N: Much shorter chapter. Didn't want to torture everyone with chapters that stretch on for miles throughout the entire story.....not to mention I want to still have fingers one day....*sniffle* My fingers hurt from typing so much....maybe I should stop for a while....  
  
R&R PLZ! 


	11. Ch10: Back to The Past

A/N:Yay! 60 reviews! I'm so glad ppl love this story so much! This chapter happens to be my favorite. Aww....L'amour....anyways....It's also kind of funny and if anything weird pops up in this chapter...blame it on the trance music im listening to right now...o.O  
  
Disclaimer: I no own the InuYasha characters....just Kago and Nanura...they do my geometry homework ^____^  
  
Nanura: The Daughter of InuYasha and Kagome  
  
Chapter 10 ~ Back to the Past  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nanura looked about her at the grandeur of the shrine. It had been five years since the incident in the past. InuYasha and Kagome had been married and were due to celebrate their 4 year anniversary very soon.  
  
InuYasha happily held a job at a local buisness center as a security guard. Kagome was employed as a C.E.O's secretary in the same center. Nanura was 20 and just graduated from Junior College. She was moving out soon.  
  
She walked towards the well house and had just put her hand on the door when a large, strong hand came down on her shoulder. She yelped and spun around.  
  
"Daddy! You scared me! Nanura chuckled and clasped a hand to her chest.  
  
"Don't try that 'Daddy!' crap with me. I know you're trying to make me forget that I caught you trying to go down the well. Kanoe's here to see you." InuYasha said forcefully and pushed her off in the direction of the kitchen. "Your mom made lunch for you two girls."  
  
Nanura nodded and walked into the house, They had moved into the shrine to help her grandmother in her failing health.  
  
"Nanura!" Kanoe yelled and gave her best friend a hug. "How ya doin', girl?!"  
  
"Fine, Kanoe. How's life with you?" She responded politely.  
  
"Great! I just finished my sophomore year of college!" Kanoe eagerly announced. Nanura just smirked.  
  
"I've finished Junior college already."  
  
"That's just 'cause you're too damn smart for your own good. You need to move out of your parents' place, girl! It's crampin' your style. You've been so depressed lately." Kanoe remarked.  
  
"Not more than I've been in the last five years. And I am moving out soon. Tomorrow." Nanura smiled at her friend.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"America."  
  
"WHAT?!" Kanoe shrieked, "Are you insane!?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Why are you going there?"  
  
"I'm going after a higher education and some of the best, most elite colleges are in the states." Nanura explained calmly.  
  
"More school?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm also afraid that I won't be able to get in touch with you often. So much to do and the telephone bill would eat up all my savings. I'll write you though. Postage isn't that expensive. Even for overseas. I won't be able to keep much in touch with my parents either so don't feel left out." Nanura started crying a little. Kanoe was her best friend after all. It was going to be so hard to leave her. It was going to be hard to cut all of her ties. But it had to be done.  
  
The two friends embraced and shed a few tears together before Kanoe remembered her date with her fiance. "Sorry you'll miss the wedding, Nani. Maybe you can make a special trip out?"  
  
"I'll see if I can. Love ya, Kanoe. I'll miss you." Nanura wipped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Miss you too, girl. Bye!" Kanoe gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran out the front door. Nanura went up to her room. SHe would leave tonight. When everyone was asleep. For now she would work. She finished making and mending some of the clothes she had collected and seen in the feudal times five years ago. She slipped on one of the traditional villager dresses and packed the rest up in a large peice of cloth she tied onto her back. She tied back her hair in a scarf and put on some old-fashioned sandals she had bought at a retail store. Besides the shoes (which held a made in china stamp on the bottom), she would take no other things from this time.  
  
She pocketed all the money she had saved from her time in the past. It should be enough to see her though all she wanted to do. And if it wasn't she would find some work somewhere. She snuck downstairs after dark and crept out to the well house. She pulled back the doors and stepped inside. The wood creaked and the bottome stair cracked in half under her weight. It smelled horribly of dryrot and missuse.  
  
Breathing hard, Nanura pulled off the well cover and put her foot on the top rung of the rope ladder leading down into the well. She closed her eyes tightly and descended down the well. As her foot hit packed dirt she was sent spinning through the blue mist. She landed in the Feudal Era wheeling slightly from the dizzyness of time travel. She climbed out and took a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air of the breaking dawn. After adjusting her scarf, she walked through the forest to the village.  
  
Now, Nanura was a very smart woman and knew that she wasn't likely to find Shippo right off the bat. She had already planned out where to stay and what to do with the place. She stopped in front of InuYasha's hut. Home, sweet home.  
  
She pulled the bamboo door back and looked inside. Dust and cobwebs were everywhere. An old ramen bowl from their dinner five years ago, lay in the fire pit covered in ashes. Nanura pulled it out and tossed it outside by the door. There was a broom in a corner so she picked it up and started cleaning. She pulled the door up and out of the way before dumping all the dirt out into the road. She worked all day and well into the night to make her meager hut into a livable home.  
  
She scrubbed the walls, the floors, and the kitchen till they shone. She shook out the futon and fixed all the window coverings before starting on her outdoor clean up. She bought fabrics, food, and roof thatching from the local market and got to work quickly. She made curtains and hung them up. She patched up the old, leaking roof and replaced the bamboo door with a fresh, uncracked one. She lived happily in her little world for a good two weeks and by the end of it even had a little garden where she grew some vegetables.  
  
It was on one of the days she was working in the garden that the fateful reunion would take place. Nanura was slaving away with a hoe when Shippo walked by. He looked at the woman doing a man's labor and frowned. He walked up behind her and said quite loudly, "It's so sad to see such a beauty breaking her back and dirtying her hands with such rough, men's work."  
  
Nanura screamed and swung around with her hoe raised above her head. She lowered it slowly as she saw the man standing behind her. He was tall, and with long red hair. She stuck her hoe in the earth and wiped her hands on her skirt.  
  
"Can I help you with something, sir?" She asked politely.  
  
He just stared at her. "You seem really familiar to me..." He commented sort of dazedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know you. My Name's Kanoe. kanoe Ushida." Nanura used a fictitous name in order to keep her identity secret....in case of spying parents...  
  
"Well.....Miss Ushida. I'm sorry I startled you. My Name's Shippo. Don't have a last name. Mostly called Kitsune though.....Are you okay? You look pale..." The last was said because Nanura had gone terribly pale and was mumbling something...  
  
"Shi...ppo...." She murmered and fainted.  
  
"Poor girl." Shippo clucked as he caught her. "She must have worn herself out, slaving away like that in the hot sun." He picked her up and took he into her bedroom where he laid her down before going and making some soup for her. As soon as he was done he carried two bowls into the bedroom. She wasn't there. He dropped the soup and rushed out of the hut.  
  
"Miss Ushida!" He called from the front door. Nanura came around the corner holding a watering can and a hoe.  
  
"Yes, Shippo?" She asked as she wandered into her house. She had just knelt down to set down her stuff when Shippo caught her hand. She dropped her gardening tools.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked.  
  
"I thought I had been dreaming. And....I had so much work to finish. This hut was a major fixer-upper and I still have a few things to do." Nanura said simply.  
  
"So....you just took over this hut? What if the previous owner comes back?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.  
  
Nanura forgot about her fictitious identity for a while and blurted out, "Oh, he won't. He's off in Tokyo."  
  
"Excuse me?" You know the previous owner?" Shippo stared at her incredulously.  
  
Nanura blushed and started stammering, "No!...I....He's my....no....mom...and...dad...oh! No!...I don't....maybe?No...certainly not...c-can I buy a vowel?" She finally finished.  
  
Shippo got extremely close to her face and pulled her scarf off her head. Her soft, chesnut brown hair tumbled about her shoulders and her green eyes grew large as she looked at him.  
  
"I knew it." He breathed, "My Nani..." He grasped her chin and drew her mouth up to his and kissed her utterly senseless. Nanura held tightly to his shoulders, feeling quite faint again. When he finally pulled back she could hardly breath.  
  
"Shippo..." Was all she could manage.  
  
"My sweetest Nanura. I missed you so! I finished the jewel after you left and turned human. I look different...don't I?" Shippo touched her cheek lightly.  
  
Nanura chuckled. "Yeah. You do." She looked at him intently. "Will you marry me?" She asked timidly after a moment's pause.  
  
Shippo opened and closed his mouth like a landed fish. He was nearly speechless. "I-isn't it the man's job to ask?" He managed to eventually squeak out.  
  
That recieved a chuckle and then an anguished plea for an answer. He looked at her sadly. "I...uh....that is...do you remember Kagome?" He said at last.  
  
"My mom?" Nanura asked with a stupid look on her face.  
  
Shippo quirked an eyebrow. "Uh...noooo....Miroku and Sango's daughter. She's about your age. Just a tad bit younger..."  
  
Nanura's eyes grew large and perceptive. "What about Kagome?" She said slowly and then gasped. "No! You...you didn't! You didn't marry HER did you!? I thought you only loved me! How could you go and get yourself hitched to that chick while I was gone!? You can't have possibly thought that I wouldn't have come back eventually! How could you!? I loved you so much!!" Tears clouded her vision and she kept mouthing the word betrayl over and over again like a mad person. She ripped her scarf from his hands and bolted out the door. She eventually stopped in, ironically, the very same glad InuYasha proposed to Kagome in.  
  
She sat down on the mossy rock and stared, unseeing, at the sparkling brook running through the glade. Memories came flooding back to attack her senses.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The door flew open and Shippo walked in. He was tall and slender. One of his fox ears twitched slightly as he gazed at Nanura.  
  
"Who, pray tell, is that fascinating creature?" Shippo asked as he jerked his thumb in Nanura's direction. She blushed deeply.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nanura sighed as she remembered their first meeting. It hadn't been romantic, but it proved that something had sparked at first sight. She only hoped she would be able to get over him. Another memory assaulted her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shippo's hand slowly went to her side and pulled her down on top of him. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Why'd you follow me?" Nanura asked breathlessly.  
  
"Why? Because you intrigue me you sexy thing you. Don't ask stupid questions." He replied huskily.  
  
"I don't ask stupid ques-" She was cut off by Shippo pulling her head down nad kissing her deeply. Chaos ensued.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Nanura bit back a slight moan at the amazing clarity of that particular memory. God. Where was he?  
  
He happened to be running around to Kagome's hut.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! I need to talk to you!" He called to her door. She came out quickly.  
  
"Shippo? What is it?" She asked in a sweet, worried voice.  
  
"It's about us." Shippo responded impatiently.  
  
Her young eyes grew wide. "Are you going to finalize our engagement?!" She squealed happily.  
  
"No. I'm here to terminate it." He announced in a flat voice.  
  
"What?! Why?!" Tears came to her eyes.  
  
"It's Nanura..." He began.  
  
"That little bastard flake of InuYasha's!?" She yelled in an annoyed voice. Shippo grabbed her by the shoulders and slapped her across the face.  
  
"Never speak of her that way. I don't care is she was born in or out of wedlock. She is more of a woman than you'll ever be." He spat the words at her in disgust then turned around and ran off in search of Nanura. Kagome sat there in shocked silence with a hand to her stinging cheek and tears welling in her eyes.  
  
Nanura sat engrossed in yet another wonderful memory...  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shippo and Nanura ran hand in hand as fast as they could. When they stopped they were a few good miles from the hut.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It was short one but it had been the start of what had given them such a strong bond of love. Why'd he have to go off and get engaged to Kagome!?  
  
"Nani!? Nani!? Where are you!? I have to talk to you!" Shippo came charging into the glad calling for her. She dived behind the rock, her heart hammering. She heard him sigh heaviliy and then he sat down on the rock she was hiding behind. "She's gone. She ran out of town. Probably to the well. I've lost her. I've lost her..." He mumbled miserably and started crying softly. In all her years she had never heard or seen a man cry.  
  
She stood up behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He gave a sudden jerk of surprise before Nanura whispered into his ear. "You haven't lost me till I'm dead." He spun around and drew her into his embrace.  
  
"Nanura! You're still here!" He cried with sheer joy. "Oh, Nani....all the years you were gone I suffered. Recently I had started seeing you in Kagome and had gone to the extremem of shackling myself to her. I just broke off the engagement. Can you ever forgive me? I will marry you, if you'll still have me." He pulled her close to him and inhaled her sweet scent.  
  
"Of course I will, my love. I'm sorry about my outburst at the house. I was really upset." She bowed her head.  
  
"Forget it. Let's just enjoy the sparkling romance of this little glade." And with that said he gathered her to him and did all those things Kagome had described as adult five years ago.  
  
A/N: Ooooo....How romantic! All pretty and sparkly! Sigh....I just broke up with my boyfriend this morning and got engaged half an hour later o.O my life's so weird...and really odd. My love life never takes a break these days...-.-' I could sure use one though... Review plz 


	12. Prologue to the Sequel

A/N: So the story of Nanura comes to an end…or does it? Here, my loyal peeps of fandom, is a preview of what is to come. This is the actual prologue to he sequel to this fine story, Takeru. I hope you all enjoy it. It is word for word what I put in Takeru so you can read it here or go straight to the story itself. Long, live Nanura!

**Prologue to Takeru** _sequel to Nanura_

Nanura Higurashi stood outside the Higurashi shrine along with her husband, Shippo. Her mother and Father stood near them, even her uncle Sota was with them. The family all wore somber faces and Nanura's Mother stifled a little cry. A family member had passed away of old age. Nanura's Great-grandfather.

What was worse was that Nanura had a secret. She hadn't even told her husband yet. She knew it was wrong, but this death in the family had her a little wary about telling anyone just yet.

Shippo nudged Nanura with his elbow. "Nani, pay attention. Your grandmother is speaking."

She rubbed her head to try and relieve her sudden headache. "Sorry. It's just hot out and I'm feeling a little funny."

Shippo watched her worriedly for the rest of the small memorial service. When everyone was heading back into the house, he noticed her stagger just the slightest bit. He took her arm to steady her.

"Are you okay? You look a little wobbly." He asked her quietly.

Nanura brushed his helping hand aside. "I'm just fine. The heat got to me a little is all." She smiled up at him and ruffled his hair affectionately. Shippo smiled back as well but didn't stop worrying. Something had been wrong with her for about a week now. He tried to watch her closely for the rest of the day but got distracted by her uncle and her father, InuYasha.

"So, what exactly is wrong with my little girl?" He asked of Shippo.

Shippo just hung his shoulders and shook his head. "I have no clue. I can tell something's up but she just brushes me off and tells me nothing's worng. I know better though, and she can't hide it from me much longer."

InuYasha sighed and Sota laughed. "Does she remind you of anyone we know?" He asked with a chuckle. Shippo gave him a blank stare but InuYasha groaned and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Her mother." He mumbled and looked over at his wife, Kagome. He couldn't help but smile when she giggled at something Nanura had said. "Not half bad for 41, is she?" Sota and Shippo felt it best to refrain.

Nanura overheard them and leaned over to whisper to Kagome, "The men are talking about you, Mom."

"Most likely, they're talking about me because they were talking about you. You have everyone a little worried, Nani. You haven't been very steady on your feet today." She put her hand on Nanura's shoulder.

Nanura looked guilty. She knew she couldn't put up with the guilt of keeping her secret from everyone. No sense in putting off the inevitable. She sighed and moved to the center of the room. "Can I get everyone's attention for a minute?" The chatter amongst the men stopped and everyone gathered around her.

"What is it, Nani?" Shippo asked as he stepped up beside her.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell everyone, but haven't because of Great-grandpa's death." Everyone waited expectantly as she took a deep breath. "I'm afraid I'll have to apologize to Shippo in advance for not telling him first. I'm sorry, but Shippo, I'm pregnant."


End file.
